Lonely Men Make Lonely Wishes
by RomaHetaOni
Summary: "My brothers don't believe me, my mom thinks I am crazy, and people at school think I'm weird. It is alright though, I will show them wrong!" Nerd, vampire, vampire hunters, school, and human AU.
1. Introducing The Nerd

**Before You Read:** _The whole concept of vampires in this one will be different. Only reason being is because I feel that if humans and animals can evolve and change, then so can everything else. So if you have any issues with the way I perceive or see the vampire species, go away, go read twilight, go read another fanfic that is way better than mine.. just go do that. As for the rest of you, let's go!_

_Oh! Before I forget, these characters are not countries, they are humans(a few that is). Also, this is an obvious AU, so if you think some characters are too different and are OOC, that is all AU child. Though I do hope they are not all that OOC but oh well.. What can you do?_

* * *

**Lonely Men Make Lonely Wishes**

* * *

Glasses shimmered and shined as the computer screens light reflected onto them. The white glow that emitted could be considered blinding, which could lead to the very reason the boy in front of the monitor wore them. He has needed them, always staying in front of the screen with hopeful, heated, depressed, or stone expressions. 'Taking away' at his keyboard, 'clicking' site to site. Multiple tabs, multiple windows at a time, trying to make the most of his time.

The boy would bit his lips occasionally, shift positions on his chair. Green chrome diopside eyes darting everywhere across the screen, reading article after post, after blog, after excerpt, after novel and so on. He has read these a multitude of times, hoping some would update, which some did. Only some. At this point in such a late night, he only wore the shirt he wore today and shorts while his boxers that had his birth place's flag imprinted were revealing. He would skip showering, only for today though.

Suddenly the boy's dark room became illuminated by a bright searing light. He covered his eyes for a moment before readjusting his eyes and trying to focus his vision at the perpetrator who decided to turn his light on. Of course, his mother. She seemed bothered, again. Yes again, this has not been the only time His mother founds the Brit in front of his computer in his dark room. She crossed her arms and frowned, tapping her foot and spoke with a very unpleased expression.

"You know Arthur, at first I used to think that when you came home, you were studying. Lately I know more and more it is just nonsense." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Mum! You do not understand, my grades are exceptional and I practically the top in my classes! Am I not ju-" She interrupted him, like she always does.

"Once you come home, all you do is sit in front of that contraption of a 'laptop' and you would say. Never have I seen you with friends or explored your social life!"

"Mom, this is whom I am and I shall not be told who and who not to be-"Interrupted.

"I am your mother! I choose who you will grow up to be and it will not be some slacker who sits and home and does nothing all day!" She sighed and pose, silently forcing the Brit to shut his mouth. It was a rule that one was not suppose to talk back to their mother, and if one did it was to be an only one time thing.

"After dinner, I will be looking on that computer to see what sort of tomfoolery you are wasting your time with, for I see no books you work with."

"Mum, you see me come home with books every month and I read all or the ones I find suitable."

"The are all only fantasy nonsense, you can not get a _good_ job with fantasy." Sigh " Son, I only want you to have a good future."

The Brit looked at her mother with a cross dare expression. " I shall do so with the grades I have and the life I live."

The mother spoke in a calm but obviously aggravated tone. "Then we shall discuss whether your life decisions are good or bad over dinner, and this time you shall eat at the table and not in your room."

Arthur sighed and clicked a few times to lock his computer before going, he was going to make sure she does not get it. Besides, normally she never follows through with it, but this was just an extra precaution. Standing up from his chair that he sat it and closing the laptop cover, he automatically got called out again.

"And boy, wear long pants in this house. I will **not **be raising some bastard queer in this house, you are a boy soon to be man. Act like one. You are 15 right, where is your girlfriend?" Silence for a moment before she sighed and spoke. "I will see you and dinner my boy". With that, the mother walked off and closed the door, most likely for Arthur to change clothes. The boy looked at his closet with saddened eyes as he ran his hand through his blonde locks- or so he wished blonde, for at the roots of his hair, he knew was red and not yellow.  
-

"Where have you been boy?! I never heard mum yell at you like that since you were nothing but a wee lad!" Arthur's brother exclaimed, Ethan.

"Oi! I heard her say you were wearing shorts, confused or exploring?" The older brother spoke, Alistair.

"My son will have no experimenting, he is normal, now sit."

Arthur sighed and sat down, staring at his two brothers. He thought they were old enough to leave, and they were- are. The plate was in front of him looked good- in united kingdom in general terms. It steamed and the mum was already eating. Arthur slowly ate, while his brothers went at it without hesitation. He stared at everyone at the table and suddenly spoke up when his mouth was empty, just having to say something to break the eerie silence.

"Mum, you have yet to tell me why my brothers are here. I thought they were old enough to move out and I thought they did." Arthur tilted his head as Ethan was the first to speak up.

" After I left home I landed a pretty good job my boy, I actually run a pub and it is pretty good. I came here to visit since I missed my brothers and all." His smile was soft, yet confident. He leaned back in his seat and sighed before he continued. "I am in college though, in my dorm, so I lately have not had much free time lad, sorry."

"Which is why your hair looks like a mess" Alistair retorted jokingly.

"Oh really big shot, go on, talk to the boy. I bet you won't be so outspoken then, would you?" Ethan crossed his arms and dared his expression almost aggregately at Alistair.

Alistair sighed, raking his gloved hand through his red hair before he spoke. " I did get a job, though I could not really afford a house. I used to stay with a roommate in an apartment but he moved somewhere eastern.. South? No Idea." Alistair craned back in his seat and sighed "So Ill be staying with you long enough until I can settle a place, which is not so far long from now." Alistair looked at his mother and raised his hand to indicate a number as he spoke "No more than a month? 2 tops."

The mother nodded and continued to eat peacefully, so did the rest of them. After so, the mother put up the dishes and went to wash right away, leaving the trio of brothers to sit and chat. Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat, in silence. Alistair seemed to be flipping through his phone as if he had got a text. Ethan, was more so looking around the house as if it had changed a lot, which it did. Arthur looked at his brothers and spoke.

"So.. How's Grainne?" Arthur adjusted his glasses, which he really did not need now but he kept them nonetheless.

Ethan was the frist to respond. "Oh, she is fine. She went to a whole new location to do college there, last I heard from her was that she was having a bumpy road." He looked down at the table, appearing rather down about it.

"O-Oh.. How about Dylan? Is he-" Alistair instantly interrupted Arthur, automatically knowing his words of choice.

"He's finished high school and hit a very simple store job. He isn't doing college or trying to do any higher job. Says the simplicity is golden.." Alistair's eyes kept on his phone, not a glance up or nothing. Feeling ignored, and not taking the tone of the room so much, Arthur's muscles tensed as he was in the process of getting up and walking right out of the room but Ethan's voice called him.

"What's wrong with you boy!? Last time I was here you didn't wear glasses." Ethan boasted out in concern.

Arthur stumbled to find words for Ethan's sudden outburst, then suddenly he found the words when he snapped back to reality after a few minuets of distant starring. "Mum says my condition of my eyes went bad from all the direct starring at my computer and all the reading in the dark. She noticed when I had to squint to read a label for her in a clothes store."

Alistair finally looked up but had nothing to say, or more so he was just listening rather than speaking. However, Ethan pestered some more, just wanting to know more. It typically is not like him to last once and not get a full story unless he feels that there is all he needs to know. "What the hell were you staring at so long on the computer for boy?"

"Reading about myths, creatures, the life that people tend to pretend doesn't exist" Arthur responded with a stone expression.

Alistair gave a questioning look at Arthur before speaking out, practically inserting himself in the conversation and might as well be taking Ethan's place. "For.. For a school project?"

Arthur gave an offended expression before crossing his arms with a daring glare. "No.. for my self, my own personal research to find out what is true and what is not true."

"Kid.. I know we read those kinds of stories to you when you were nothing but a lad but, those don't exist-" Interrupted.

"**How dare you**! Everything happens for a reason! People who murder for 'no reason' internally just did not like humanity, wanted to taste death, or were just really anger! People who claim to be 'random' do it for their friend's laughter, for the sake of the title 'random' or for boredom! Everything, everything happens for reasons!" By this time, Arthur had stood up with his voice booming and gaining the full attention of the others in the house.

"That being said, why would people claim for there to be mythical creatures but there be none as they said? Besides, what happened to the saying that goes something like 'with every myth there is a grain of truth'? Something to that affect. Nonetheless, I know they are real, they have to be! The only reason you people don't see them is because you are so oblivious and pretend like they don't! Therefore you assume everyone is like you and you completely pass up the actual true interesting ones out there!"

"Arthur, honey, I think that is enough for today. How about you go to your room?" The mother intervened. Though by words, it sounded like she suggested when she really was just commanding him to go to his room. The boy looked at his brothers and then his mother before realizing he was defeated. He sighed and went to his room, slamming the door with a loud **BOOM**.

The adults looked at their mother, she looked more tired than normal. He held her hands together in front of her and walked out of the kitchen before pausing to stare at her oldest sons. "He is fine, it is just a phase. He'll grow out of it shortly, surely."

With that she went to her own room, most likely to read the bible early before she slept, as if to ask for guidance. Ethan gave his brother a look before trying to give a change of subject to clear the gloomy atmosphere. Hopefully the two would have a hopeful conversation before bidding each other farewell and heading in for the night.

Arthur pressed his back hard against the door, biting his bottom lip hard as he tried to stifle his cries. They just did not understand! Instead of trying to see through his eyes and see where he stands, they'd rather crumble the floor and let him fall. He was suppose to submit and allow the world and other's ideas lead him and tell him what to do. He was Arthur E. Kirkland! As hell he'd let them lead him. Straight A's and skipped grades for fucks sake! 15 and in his last year of High school? He is bloody fucking genius! _Nerdy_.. But a genius.

Locking his door and walking a B-line straight for his laptop that was on his computer desk, he went right back to going through the process of unblocking his computer. The boy would bit his lips occasionally, shift positions on his chair. Green chrome diopside eyes darting everywhere across the screen, reading article after post, after blog, after excerpt, after novel and so on. He has read these a multitude of times, hoping some would update, which some did. Only some. He'd show them wrong. Just **bet**, they'd be wrong.


	2. Introducing The Friends

**Before You Read:** _Did you enjoy my last writing? I hope so, this is going to be the first writing I do that has an ACTUAL plot and the first one that actually goes past 1 story. Also, I think I have the story all mapped out so it should be pretty stable. Please do not hesitate to give me criticism, I absolutely love it._

* * *

**Lonely Men Make Lonely Wishes**

* * *

The Weekend is over, Monday is now. Arthur hates Mondays, he always felt his inside seethe at the thought of Monday. Trying to calm down a relax, hoping Monday would start off good, which never did. He was in the only haven he had at the school. The Library. He was reading one of his books he got from the public library because Arthur ran through their fantasy section like the wind. Eyes scanning the book, reading word by word.

He set the book down and took one deep breathe before planning to wrap his school jacket around his waist. In the bean-bag chair, he looked down at his school uniform. His tan-ish brown colored sweater, worn just a little to big for him, which was enough to hide his wrists. His blue academy jacket, which was optional to wear over the sweater, which he took upon. He never wore the jacket unless he needed to, like if it is cold. Lastly, besides his shoes, blue plaid printed pants.

The clothes were comfortable, so he did not complain. He threw the jacket around his shoulders and quickly picked up his book and continued where he left off, nagas and naginis. Suddenly in the midst of a fact that seemed rather interesting, it sounded off, the bell. It was practically yelling at all the persons inside to basically 'get the fuck to your first classes or else'. Such terrible timing, the boy noted, he was right into a book he had just received. Giving a stone expression, he gathered his things.

With a pained groan, for having to get of from his comfortable position, he stood for a few seconds before actually deciding to walk. Of course, timing and fate have it be that the nerd bumps into one of the most hottest guys in school, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis tumbled backwards but kept his footing, however, Arthur was not so fortunate. He automatically collapsed and dropped his books, notepads, pencils and so on. It is one of those time Arthur just wished he wasn't so scrawny, or weak for that matter. Where was his break?

"Uhh.. Black-sheep?" Francis craned his head to the side as he knelt down to accommodate for Arthur's short height, for now that is. Seeing as how he was on his knees, trying to get his belongings off of the ground.

"What is it frog?" The boy responded with a rather aggravated tone of voice.

"Je tried to apologize for bumping into you but ehh.. I don't know why I bothered in the first place." Giving Arthur a sneer.

"I do not need your kerfuffle, now shut up and leave or walk and talk with me. We do have the first class together". By this time the boy had collected his things in his arms.

"Oui oui, I know." Arthur nodded as acknowledgement to the other's response and turned, being the first out of the door. Francis right behind him, also Arthur did not hold the door for him. Francis got a little upset by that, but he knew Arthur well and he is getting used to all the rude he still gets.

"So how was your week off? Get 'lucky' by any chance"? Arthur used so much sarcasm on the word _lucky_ that if one could manifest the very sarcasm in that word, they would have a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a 1-way trip to purgatory.

Francis smiled and looked at Arthur with a calm, serene expression. "Actually, me and your brother Alistair were planning a date really soon".

Arthur practically stumbled, then he yelled "**WHAT**" which quickly drew attention from all within radius. Arthur instantly shrunk down and hid behind his current walking companion, now hiding companion which caused them to stop walking. Some people sighed, some groaned, some laughed and chuckled, and some girls waved at Francis while giving their best presentations of what they considered 'cute'. He gave the girls a blown kiss and wink to hopefully send them off.

"A-are they done looking"? Arthur crept up from behind Francis, voice low from embarrassment.

"Oui, they are.. Ehh.. Gone I guess?". Arthur quickly revealed himself from Francis and looked down as if he had been insulted by some higher power.

Arthur sighed before talking again. "You.. With my brother?", he spoke as low as possible as to not alert the people around them.

"Oui, you forget Arthur, you skipped 2 grades. You are ahead of the rest of some, so not everyone is your age. You are the only 15 year old among 17s, and 18s". The Frenchman stated.

Arthur looked at Francis, confused and slightly irritated. "What is the point in telling me that? Plus, frog, I only skipped 2 grades in grade school. I need my credits to finish high school".

"To show how far you are, what is he.. 23? I am 18. Plus, we have been friends for a long time, practically since we were young".

"That was only from grade school, besides, what about those girls? They come over to you like flies and a light bulb. Surely with all the blasted playing and sleeping around you have been doing, one of them is interesting".

"Caterpillar, stop. If you have a problem, go talk to your brother, not me. They will not know, Alistair does not go to this school, so it is not like some hot gossip. Besides, there are plenty of 'hot guys' at this school if I suddenly decide to stop bothering them". Francis chuckled a bit.

"Oh hush it you, I have no problem with it! I am just simply confused and shocked. Personally, I do not care for those other girls and boys, they all are not what I am looking for". Arthur said with a downed expression.

Francis chuckled a little again. "Oui, I know. Mon petite lapin adores all that practically does not exist". The blue eyes male tried to poke the nerd's nose, to which he playfully slapped it away.

The duo had finally entered their classroom. They acknowledged each other before sitting in their respective seats, since they did not sit together. and for good reason. Arthur was always in the front, and Francis was somewhere in the back and to the left of him. Now was just a waiting game, which never took long, of the students arriving to class. The bell rung one more time to signal those late ones, and so the teacher commenced her lesson.

It was the usual, nothing abnormal. Small lecture, then practice problems, then notes, and lastly work. That is just how she worked. The class went by fine, in fact, it went more smoothly than he expected. Going through the assignments in possibly record time and managing the notes was a breeze. Still, they were always boring, never interesting. Arthur basically read the rest of the class away and walked out with Francis, which did not last long.

One girl walked up to Francis and started talking. She was fine, she is never a problem. She is actually a distant relative of Francis. She has chocolate brown skin and espresso black hair in pigtails. This one was no problem, but Arthur still had to get to class. He bade Francis and Michelle a 'Hi' and 'bye' before turning on his heels and sped walked to his next class, which had no one but another one of his friends who was just like him, but even he blended into the wall like white rice on a piece of clean paper.

"Hi sugar bunny". The Canadian smiled and waved to Arthur, to which he acknowledged.

"Hello there Matthew, I still never understood why you insist on calling me that awkward name." Arthur sat at the table across from Matthew, which was in the corner and away from the window.

"Oh, I thought I told you multiple times.. eh. Well first off, you like bunnies. We all know that, and don't you like sugar? Or at least you are like sugar. You are one of the only few who notice me". Matthew shrunk in his seat smiling happily, putting his polar bear plush close to him.

"I know well, and that is sweet and all but.. Matthew.. You already have your special someone and I would have to have him come after me and attack me". Matthew quickly blushed.

"Please, do not say that out loud. It is embarrassing and I don't want to be the center of attention".

"Oh I know.. Only 2 people came out at this school and both have different fates. Berwald doesn't get anything but sneers behind his back and notes on his locker door, and I heard Felix got into a tussle with some random student". By this time the other students had entered the class and it was soon beginning.

Matthew sighed. "I know.." Suddenly he seemed to have a burst of energy." Oh! Did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts for up to 30 minutes"?

Arthur gave Matthew a stone expression. "You never cease to amaze me chap…".

"D'accord", was the simple response.

So the two continued the class as if Matthew did not just spew some random animal fact like he always does. He is just a walking bomb, waiting until the times goes out so he could just brain fuck you with random animals facts. It just goes to show how smart he was, and indeed he was smart. Matthew skipped 2 grades right along with Arthur, but Matthew was different. He transferred, and now he spends his 2nd which is considered last year of high school here.

Today's class consisted of nothing but note taking. That was it, easy right? Nope. For the majority of the class day, the students took notes. The teacher said it was only for today because next class, they would be doing an activity. An actual activity and not those times when a teacher hands you a slip of paper, which is an assignment but they call it an activity. The fuckery-cubed times the radius of 'what' plus 'the'.

Nonetheless, Arthur and Matthew finished their notes and spent the rest of their 15 minutes together. In silence. Matthew was too far dabbled into his small doodles in this notebook and Arthur took to reading the book he had. Arthur would occasionally look away from his book to watch the transparent boy draw. Matthew always had this cutest of doodles, most of them consisting of random animals or his lover, Carlos. It was so amusing to watch.

The duo shared their pleasantly consented silence until the bell rang and Matthew stuffed his belongings into his bags so un-orderly. Matthew waved one last time to Arthur, giving a small shy but gracious smile and brushed right past him to be the first to his class. He waited until Matthew passed him and decided to go to his next class as well. His next class was interesting, his other friend was in there.

"Arty! Over here bro"! The American blonde called from his seat, practically grabbing almost everyone's attention. Arthur shrunk and hid his face behind his books he had held. Of course, the American quickly got up from his seat to rush behind Arthur and push him to their table. Waving his hand and shooing the girls that lingered around his table that he was talking to right before Arthur entered the room. He specifically waived by to Natalia, who happened to be one of his close friends.

Forcing the brit to sit onto the empty seat next to the boisterous boy, he plopped right down into his own seat. By the time Arthur finally released himself from his shocked state to look up, he found himself looking right into deep blue eyes the shielded themselves behind glass. Alfred F. Jones, which happened to be another one of those hot guys. Before Arthur could make a stuttering, irritant complaint, Alfred shoved a piece of paper in front of Arthur.

"Arty! I forgot I had to do my homework for this class and the other! Can ya do it for me"?

Arthur looked at the paper then Alfred with a scrunched, annoyed expression. "Why and what for"?

Alfred leaned back a little, "I was doing football practice with my crew, remember? The thing you call rugby? Yeah.. I was doing that most of the day". Arthur crossed his arms, looking completely unfazed by Alfred's attempt to cover his ass with lame excuses. May it be that it was true, but it still does not take away from the fact that he refused to do it. Then again, this was normal.

"I know you rarely ever do this but, why don't you ask Matthew, Ludwig, Yao, or some man on your team to do your homework"?

Alfred suddenly seemed to have a hint of desperation in his voice. "Cuz man, Ludwig is doing his own preparation for the army, Matt always goes straight home so I wont be able to catch him-". Interrupted.

"W-wait.. Wait. Don't you and Matthew live in the same house"? Arthur waved his hand as he spoke.

"Matt don't open the door to his room for nothin but his 'friend' Carlos, his teddy bear, or to get food and go to school".

"And the others"?

"Letting the crew do work for the captain? Aint I suppose to be doin me own work or have them not know"?

"They why am I doing it"? Arthur crossed his arms.

"Cuz I know you love me, and I got a big event going on with me and my team. C'mon Arty! You could do it for me, right"? Alfred clasped his hands together and gave a puppy dog expression as an attempt to persuade the nerd, which raised an eyebrow.

"What do I get? I have been doing your work for quite some time now Al, what do I receive in return"? Alfred paused, humming slightly.  
By the time he opened his mouth to speak the teacher started to call attendance and begin the class. Automatically explaining the day's events before proceeding to do as such. Arthur dived right into the pages and worked diligently. Alfred, however, would not let up and continued his assault to persuade Arthur to do his work. Arthur and Alfred wrote back and forth, notes on 1 piece of paper.

The paper was divided in 2, the left belonging to Arthur and the right belonging to Alfred. Alfred would typically write cheesy sweet things and Arthur would dismiss them as Alfred just playing around. Things like 'we cud meet at my place at 2 ;)' or 'kiss bby?'. Arthur would always do a double check in his mind and think as he wrote responses. Arthur had to make sure they were not together, besides, Alfred practically joked around with stuff like this to a lot of people. Then sometime at the end of the class Arthur got another note from Alfred.

'Seriously though, wanna meet at my place later on? I mean it Arty.'

Arthur did not know how to take it. His chrome diopside eyes looked up and locked with royal blue sapphire colored ones. On the very same face, a smile broke out at shone brightly, almost giving a glimpse of pure white teeth. Arthur did not respond, not returning the paper or anything. He just sat quietly and tried to think of the best way to break the news to him, which normally was no big deal. He had done this multiple times. Suddenly breaking Arthur's train of thought, the bell rang.

The nerd gathered his things while the jockey just threw everything into his backpack. Alfred asked it was ok for him to hold onto a few of Arthur's things but Arthur insisted that he did not want them lost due to Alfred not keeping track of anything in the bag. After the two rose from their seats, Alfred quickly stuck to Arthur's side, practically hip bumping with him. The two shared that lunch together, as well as their last class together. Though, Arthur never ate lunch.

He would just simply sit silently and watch from afar. Alfred was such the social butterfly. Sometimes, he would not even notice that Arthur just disappeared. Green orbs watched as that mouth opened wide, either to prepare for food, to talk, or to laugh. His table would always be full of those other masculine, muscular guys. Most consisted of his teammates from 'football' as Alfred would call it. All of them, just talking away as if today was their last day on earth and all things had to be said at once.

Other times, when that thick headed jock would try and bring him into their group, Arthur would always decline. The blue-eyed blonde would pester and pester and Arthur continued to stand his ground. He would eventually give and and bring his practically twin brother to the table to pester, Matthew, who also seemed to share this lunch. That happened today. Arthur watched as the crew would laugh and joke, mess with Matthew a bit, force him to stay seated and not leave, and joke around a little more.

Soon deciding he was bored of watching them and their little own secluded soiree. Looking around him and his semi empty table, he watched what few was there. Most of it included the typical people, the kind of people who would eat fast and go walk around the campus. His table was the sort of table was kept empty, unless a huge group would come to visit, whom would normally leave.

Before Arthur got a chance to open his book and read, someone sat right next to him. Instinctively looking up to find out who decided to invade his little bubble, his vision locked with deep blue eyes. Stoic, icy, stone blue eyes. Arthur automatically smiled, quickly wrapping his arms around the intruder, who gave a gentle pat on the back in return. Beaming and obviously excited, the nerd chirped. "Lukas"!

"Hi Arthur.. I got a chance to slip past the dane, awhile ago he would not let go of my leg".

Arthur released his norwegian friend from his practical pathetic excuse for a death grip. "Marvelous, simply marvelous! Still into the whole Ice field of magic?"

Lukas nodded, running his fingers through his hair for a moment, just to brush it out of the way. "Ja.. I've been learning more and more about certain spells and specifically Ice serpents. Although that is not of any concern. I went through some books not to long ago and I found out I have a guardian creature".

Arthur automatically squeaked, acting just like a teenage girl who just got a new car. "Oh my! I've found that I too have one! Mine is a cute one, a Flying Mint Bunny. Apparently it is exactly how it sounds, as well as the name it shall have. Though I was never told of the gender".

Lukas emitted a hmm for a moment before giving a quick smile before going back to his unreadable expression. "That is sort of cute, but mine is more amazing.. I have an earth troll as my guardian…".

"Awh, wait.. what kind of-", Interrupted.

"Really tall, long majestic hair, cute big nose, and I have been told it is a he. Also 'he' is a happy troll, always smiling".

Arthur sighed and gave a gentle smile. "Oh good, Flying Mint Bunny will not be so frightened. I am sure our guardians will be friends at some point".

"Who knows, maybe they are. Anyway, I have to get back. I don't want Emil to be with that Turkish creep or his Asian friend. Sadiq gave him so much chocolate, and in some countries that is considered making a move, and I do not want that happening to my lille bror. Also, that kid and Emil ended up lighting the bathroom trash can on fire".

Arthur nodded and waved as Lukas rose and started to walk away. He gave a 'good-bye' and not soon after the bell rang.

Arthur panted, sweating profusely. His heart racing and his body feeling pushed beyond limit, though Arthur tried to give his body the reason to continue, the reason to not give up. He would make it through with this, this would be not problem. He was already pushing his limit, and it hurt. A lot. Lungs begging for oxygen, muscles begging for rest, body wishing for a stopping point. He knew there some none, but he had to do keep at it.

"C'mon Art! Ya to slow"!

"I" Gasp. "I can't"!

Alfred did an over dramatic sigh and purposely dragged behind to let Arthur catch up to him. Internally, Arthur felt so ashamed and disgusted. He hated physical education. A few laps always had him begging for a rest, while Alfred barely broke a sweat but looked like he could go around the whole outside court in hundreds. That, and this was the time he internally just had panic attacks. Watching the men and women, mostly men, run around and sweat was getting to him a lot.

His class was mixed gender but had separate locker rooms, yet he loved the male body. Watching his friend, Alfred, made him feel so bad. Sun kissed skin, glistening in the hot sun. Blonde hair, waving in the wind. Blue eyes looking so focused, yet so care free. Glasses were obviously somewhere in his locker so to not be broken. He had a muscular build as well, which always confused him. His build only looked like enough to be soon but yet he could knock out a whole back alley gang if he wanted. However, Arthur was no one really special.

Already he was tired so it just goes to show how nonathletic he was. Arthur was puny, short, small, and was not attractive in the least. He was not a golden blonde like Alfred, or not close like Francis or Matthew. His was.. just off, he was a red haired, yet he refuse to accept it and made an attempt to dye his hair blonde, which conflicted with the red and made this weird blonde color. He had green eyes instead of blue, lighter skinned instead of tanned, and he had these repulsively huge eyebrows.

"Yo Art-Art, ya ok pal? Or are ya jus sight-see'n", Alfred said while giving a cocky smile.

Arthur gasped, his already heated blush being more obvious. "How dare you, I was only in deep thought"!

"Oh yeah? About what? Huh"?

"Finals"! Arthur practically yelled.

"Well whoop-dee-doo for me! Im a final- wait. Damn that was better in my head".

Arthur laughed. "You were not on my list to begin with".

Alfred make a quick heart shape with his hand, "but I love ya"! He winked.

"Give it a break Al, you have many other options to choose from! What about Natalia? She is quite the one for looks! Perhaps Ludwig"?

"Natalia says she has her eyes for some other guy, she says he is suppose to move here. The funny thang is that the person she has a crush on is her own brother. Anyway-"

"Wait, what"!?

"Hell yeah"!

"If that is her brother, why isn't he here? What is his case"?

"Rumors says tha people who do tha papers, somehow lost his. So him coming here is delayed a few days. Actually, I heard he is suppose to arrive today".

"Typical timing, any road, what about Ludwig"?

"What do ya mean 'timing? 'N Lutz says he is going to try and get some Italian".

" I mean it is typical because this is the timing a lot of people are transferring, just getting into school and so on. Which one"?

"I'unno, Im kinda scared because the Spanish guy, Antonio, says he was gunna try n get both Italians".

"They are pretty famous around here. I see Feliciano and Lovino are going to get a pleasant surprise".

"Yeah, that's why I wanna get with ya Arty. They got-".

The teacher blew the whistle and signaled for everyone to come back inside the building. Arthur threw himself on Alfred and almost begged him to be carried, which Alfred used the excuse ' we aren't together remember?' and 'The teach gon get upset if I do'. With a pained groan, Arthur complied and followed. The students went inside and plopped, sat, whatever, down onto the gym floor. Now was resting time, time to take it calm before going into the main event.

Alfred sat down and Arthur fell down and laid his head on Alfred's lap. Giving gentle rubs on the nerd's head, he tried to sooth Arthur. There was no way he wasn't going to be sore these coming days. By the time Arthur decided to look up after awhile, he noticed this guy standing next to the teacher. His eyes widened before closing and shaking a little. Pulling away from Alfred and curling up in his own ball, Arthur tried to avert his body and eyes, but he could not.

Green eyes looked at the figure next to the teacher, then he gasped and his heart rate went right back to beating fast. Alfred noticed and scooted right to Arthur, rubbing his back. "Arty, you alright"?

"Who.. is.. that.."?

The teacher raised her hand to grab everyone's attention before commencing to introduce the figure next to her. "As you all know, people have been going around like crazy with all these problems to get into school, with transferring and all. Well guess what, a new one is in our class. I've talked with this student and this one seems to be shy". The figure gave a tsk.

Internally, Arthur was running a marathon. He held his breath, feeling defeated. There was just too many of his kind around the school, to many for Arthur to envy. And he hated it. He gripped his shorts instead of Alfred's, because that would defeat his purpose. Biting his bottom lip, he held his breath.

"So I will speak for our new entry, his name-"

_'Oh no…'_

"- is Ivan Braginski".

_'..He's hot...'_


	3. Unfolding Feelings

**Before You Read:** _I hope everyone enjoyed what I have so far. I am really trying with this one, and I am trying to make the characters reveal themselves. I get translations from google-translate, my friend and I. Criticism is key, so please do not hesitate to tell me what is needed or what is not needed. Enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

**Lonely Men Make Lonely Wishes**

* * *

"So I will speak for our new entry, his name-"

_'Oh no…'_

"- is Ivan Braginski".

_'..He's hot...'_

Alfred shook the brit's arm, trying to bring him back to reality. Arthur turned to Alfred but he shook his head and pointed back to the teacher which his other arm. Arthur directed his eyes back to the teacher and the figure, Ivan. He knew well that if they had their own side conversation, they would be pulled side right then and there. The teacher did not play around when it came down to her time to talk.

"He has had a delay due to issues with papers, but he is here now so let us greet him warmly. Now, since it is his first day, and I can not have 1 person out of the mix of order, we will be doing whatever, as long as it is active. Surely he will have gym clothes next time we meet and hopefully the syllabus will be turned in. Now go on, do whatever you want to do, as long as it is active". With that she motioned for the new student to go into the officer with her as she left the class unattended.

"Hah! What do ya think 'bout that! Rumors are right"! Alfred jumped up.

Arthur stayed on the ground, trembling." This is exactly what I had feared, I do not know if I can continue this class anymore Al-".

"Why not"!?

"My hormones are crazy at this age, that is a known fact among teenagers, and seeing all these… people. I am not sure if I can take it". Arthur hung his head, ashamed.

"C'mon Art-art, he aint that bad. Let's go talk to him after he get out tha teacher's office"! Alfred grabbed Arthur and pulled him to his feet.

Arthur's legs felt like spaghetti, he felt like he was in some form of sick. First Francis, then Alfred, now this guy!? This was turning ridiculous, soon Arthur would have to find some new friends or else he would be going home with a stiffie. Trying to regain balance and stability, Arthur tried to keep his legs from shaking. After regaining his central, Alfred dragged him along. This 'Ivan' guy was walking out of the officer with a small packet of papers. The poor guy was not even able to get to his backpack without being bombarded by Alfred.

While on the way there, Arthur drank in Ivan's image from memory. He had the palest skin he had ever came across, though he was not the only one. Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, also had pale skin. Ivan wore gothic looking clothes, all in black, which was also common among other students. He had this, out of place, long scarf. It looked like a cross between tan and pink. His hair was short and appeared to be a little wavy or curly, ashen pale blonde. The more him and Al got close, Arthur saw Ivan had these strange purple eyes.

"Yo! 'Sup, how are ya"? He stared up at Ivan.

".. Excuse you"? Arthur made a mental note that day, he had a thing for Russian accents. He also had to remind himself that most likely the new guy was nothing special.

"Dude, I'm sayin hi".

"Oh.. I see, Da. And I am saying do svidaniya". Ivan turned and started to walk but Alfred ran up and got in his face.

"What the hell does that mean and what the hell is your problem?! I'm jus' trying to say hey"! Alfred practically demanded, gaining the attention of others.

"In your native tongue, it means 'bye'. Now leave me alone you walking dumpster douche". He gave a smile, obviously amused by Alfred's growing anger.

"The fuck man-"!? Alfred looked ready to go at him or attack Ivan but was stopped.

Arthur grabbed a whole of Alfred's arm and tried to reason with him. "Al, this was obviously a bad idea. He obviously does not want to talk, don't pester-"

"Da, listen to your little runt friend, he obviously seems to be more wiser than you".

"Fuck you man! Don't you fuckin dare talk to Arthur like that! You wanna go!? **Come at me bro**"!

Alfred seemed pumped with adrenaline and anger, obviously ready to fight. Arthur however, did not like the way things went downhill. Grabbing a stronger hold of Alfred, he called out, trying to get him to calm down. Alfred was obviously thrashing about, trying to get Arthur to get off of him. There was no fucking way anybody was going to get away with talking to his babe like that! Ivan still held his smile, watching the American thrash about and try to get at him.

So occupied on trying to remove the brit, he never noticed that he elbowed Arthur right in the nose until he heard Arthur give a sharp shriek. By this time everyone stopped and was giving stares and some gave 'ooo's. Alfred automatically turned around at saw the nerd clench his nose, eyes shut tight and shivering. Alfred went from 60 to 10 and was quick on asking his questions like 'are you alright' and then saying things like 'I'm sorry' and 'lemme take you to tha doctuh'.

By now the teacher was pulled away from her computer by the sudden silence and walked outside. However, she was automatically bombarded by Alfred shoving Arthur in front of her. He was crying, holding his nose as blood seeped through. Instinctively she demanded to know what was going on but in all response she got was Alfred begging to take Arthur to the nurse. This continued for awhile before she finally let Alfred take Arthur to the nurse.

She would later have the whole class huddle together as she demanded to know the answer, the whole time Ivan was chuckled and laughing. Eyes practically glowing as he mused over the incident that just occurred.

"Keep your head back, the less blood loss, the better".

"Y-Yes ma'am..", Arthur sniffled.

She turned and walked out, saying she had to print some papers and that she would return. That leaves Arthur and Alfred alone in the room. Arthur was sitting on a cushion with his head tilted back and a bloody tissue. Alfred was on his knees, looking up at Arthur with depressed, sorrowful eyes. He apologized again for the 7 thousandth time, Arthur dismissed it with a 'it is ok' and 'you do not need to repeat'.

"I really am sorry though Arty, you kinda shouldn't have been in my way".

Arthur groaned in anger. "Well if it wasn't for me, it would be you and that Ivan boy here". Arthur pointed out oh so matter-of-factly.

"Yeah yeah I know" Alfred twiddled his fingers before looking back up, "You know I could get him for ya, right"?

"Al, don't make me cross with you".

Alfred stayed silent for a little while before deciding to walk out, though he got called out. "Wait".

"Huh"?

Arthur stuttered, seemingly frightened, "Don't leave me, please".

"I was only here to bring ya to the nurse Arty, I gotta go or i'll be in trouble".

"You never worried about getting in trouble before, why now"?

"...". Alfred turned and left, letting the door click behind him as he left Arthur alone to weep in silence.

Monday was terrible, Arthur knew it was just too good to be true. Happiness is always momentary, and it sure as well loves to leave you. For what reason would one need to continue life without happiness, or for it to be present but turn it's back on you. Leaving you in the dust to rot and die. Hopefully today would be better, Arthur could only hope. Tuesday. Tuesday's were promising. He would they would be promising. Perhaps they would-

"Arthur? Black sheep"?

"Huh.. what"? Arthur was taken back a bit by the sudden voice breaking his train of thought.

"We are suppose to work in groups, oui"?

"Ah, yes". Arthur shook his head and started pulling out his pencils and paper.

"Arthur we are using dry erase boards for some reason, we have no need for papier", Francis notes and Arthur shyly put the paper back into the binder he held it in.

"Sorry.. Simply mistake". The nerd held his head low, looking down in shame.

"Arthur.. Something is wrong, tell moi. Don't make me have to read your mind". Francis said jokingly to hopefully brighten the mood.

"Frog, half the time you just make a fool of yourself".

"And the other half of the time, I am current and on point. Oui? Oui.. So then, what is on your mind"? Francis leaned in, seemingly sincere enough. Arthur turned his head and refused to respond, obviously not in the mood to express what he had been thinking.

"Come now Arthur, you can tell big brother". Francis placed a hand on Arthur back and made his fingers walk a trail along the spinal bone, creating an almost butterfly wing pattern.

"You are not even my big brother", Arthur closed his eyes and tried to shoo Francis' hand away.

"Talk about it will make you feel better cher".

Arthur hunched in his seat, and stayed silent for a moment. In deep thought, considering the possibility. It technically was none of Francis' business, it was of no concern to him. Yet at the same time, bottling it up would not help. Just because he has done it before, does not mean it always turns out well. He seemed reassuring enough, and he knew Francis for quite some time, he could trust him not to leak information left and right.

He crossed his arms and laid his head in the folded makeshift pillow, green practically peering hopeful messages into the bright blue ones. They looked reassuring enough, so Arthur took it as a signal to spill it. Talking about it better help, or so help Arthur will had his head for having the recall the incident all for not.

Arthur dropped his belongings on the table next to his bed and practically fell onto his bed. The bed creaked under him as his weight pressed down into the mattress, conforming to his oh-so-familiar shape. Temporarily suffering from mild exhaustion, mentally and physically, he needed a rest. After he rests up, he definitely is taking a shower. His mind mentally cursing him to get up right now a bathe, which eventually he did. Clicking his cell phone off vibrate, he rose from the bed and went to the shower.

Arthur stayed as long as he thought appropriate to, which was long enough without consuming too much water. Automatically after, Arthur wrapped a towel around his skinny waist and popped his head out of the washroom. Eyes scanning the contents of the hallway to his bedroom before deciding to step out, carrying his dirty clothes with him. Mother must have been in her room and Alistair must have been in his room or some other room as well because the hall was clear.

Arthur sped walked into his room and shut the door, locking it. He tossed his dirty clothes into the corner basket and began toweling off right in the middle of his room. Right at Arthur was going to his head, his cell phone hummed gently against the bed stand while singing a ringtone, one of Alfred's favorite songs. This one was shorter, signaling a text and not a call. Then an imagine revealed itself on the screen. The childish expression.

Throwing the towel on Arthur's head, he slowly walked over to the bed and sat on it. Hand extending to grab ahold of the cell to flip it open. Clicking away the options util Arthur reached the messages, and sure enough, one from his friend. Alfred. It was a short message, but sweet nonetheless.

_Alfred J: Yo sup Art!_  
_You: Hello Al, did you need something?_

Arthur smiled as he typed his response, finding it heart warming when anyone texted or called him. It was nice, he felt ecstatic inside. Setting the phone down, though not closing it or turning it off, he stood the towel the rest of his way off. Tossing the towel to his hamper, he went through his drawers. Finding a uniform, he threw it out and onto the chair of his desk. As Arthur was pulling out normal wear for the days ahead, the phone tuned again. Walking over to the device, Arthur read the following message.

_Alfred J: Yeah, why aint u let me help u back there man? U kno care bout u._  
_You: Please, do not start with me Alfred. You know bloody well I could not let you two fight._

Before Arthur had enough time to set down the phone and throw on some underwear and trousers, the phone tuned again. With the pants halfway up his legs, he waddled to the phone.

_Alfred J: U think Im jus gunna sit back and let u get talked to like that?_  
_You: That frog and I go back and forth all the time, you never bothered with it!_

Arthur pulled up his pants and not a moment later, Alfred responded. For some reason, Arthur was getting worried. Alfred must have been pressed, cross, or some fashion of words.

_Alfred: Thats cuz me and Fran go a ways back dude. So I trust he aint gonna hurt u, or at least nothn bad._  
_You: Don't be bias Al. Nonetheless, please, do not mention this now._  
_Alfred: I wanna find out why you are so weird Art! As a matter of fact, u were lookn at him funny!_  
_You: Are you serious! I have every right to look at him like I do you, Francis, or anyone else!_

Arthur was not liking the turn of this conversation, deciding he was done with it, he turned the phone off and threw on the rest of his clothes. He constantly heard his phone vibrate from possible texts from Alfred, just trying to contact him. It was more than likely Alfred was cross with him, wanting answers and demanding to know certain things but.. it was late. Walking home already is a stretch and then a shower? He is too tired for this kind of tomfoolery.

Sure enough, when Arthur laid into the mattress, he glanced up to notice the overflowing blue on his screen, littered with black text. He watched it carefully, silently. Slightly damp hair sticking to the pillow, chrome diopside eyes watching as the screen of his phone morphed from the message box to a picture of Alfred and the words 'Alfred Jones Calling...' on his phone. The song he loved every so much was playing on his phone. Arthur did not want to, but he had to.

Begrudgingly, the Brit wrapped his fingers around the devices and pressed the button, holding it to his ear. "Hello"?

"Arthur, you ain't answering your phone". It was only on some rare serious cases that Alfred called Arthur by his name and not a nickname, so it instantly sparkled worry into his soul.

"I don't want your text late at night, it bothers me. It's late anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping"?

"I can't sleep straight thinking, knowing, you might like Ivan"!

"Where the bloody hell did that come from"!? Arthur was shocked by Alfred's exaggerate conclusions.

"The way you looked at him, protected me from him, covered his back and so on, for a guy you don't even know"!

"For Queen Elizabeth, Al, do not be ridiculous. I didn't want you in trouble, as well as you should expect me to look at oth-".

"Expect you to look at others"!?

"Oh like you don't do the same thing"!

"I try to cheer them up if my attitude can't, which later makes it easier to cheer them up".

"Al I am, by pure luck, friends with 2 hot students. One of them shares my gym class and then another random student enters the exact same class looking as if he was out if those boxer or.. Or condom commercials-".

"Arthur, I don't wanna hear it from you. Just don't let it happen again, as someone who cares a lot about you, I should be able to protect and cover for you whenever I feel it necessary".

"I don't need a bodyguard. Besides don't worry, he is only eye candy to me. Likely he has nothing I want-".

"Wait, you were eye googling him! You don't do that to me or Fran! What makes him so special"!?

"Nothing! I have just grown to be accustom to you and Francis' company. And don't you even start with the whole 'I don't like you' thing because you know darn well I care! You know typical human emotion the became elated when they get something new! Like a kitten but a few days later the person ditches it".

"You saying you ditched me"? Alfred sounded so hurt suddenly.

"**No**"!

"Then what are you saying"?

"I am saying I care for you and the frog, I'm just looking at others who are equally attractive. Besides, I'll eventually ignore because he isn't my friend nor does he have what I've been dreaming of-"

"Do I have what you want"?

Arthur paused by the sudden question that did not ae to match the moment. He contemplated his response before deciding to open his mouth and respond. "You know very well my interests and preferences are in the 'unknown' as the call it. You are sweet and lovely and all but... How do you even expect me to respond when just a moment ago you were angry at me more doing something you didn't like"!?

"Cuz, I don't want anybody taking you away for me, and definitely not some Russian bitch".

Arthur chuckled before looking up at his room, looking at the green colored numbers. "Please Al, it's late. I'd like to sleep knowing all situations are at rest".

"Yeah, but in all seriousness-".

"Al please don't-".

"In all seriousness Arty, I don't want to see you get connected with anyone, and definitely not that guy. You know the way he treated you!? Like hell I'm gonna let that happen again, so next time at gym, let's try to stay the fuck away from him, hmm"?

Arthur hummed in response and bade Alfred a farewell before hanging up. With an exasperated sigh he hooked up his phone to a charger on the wall and wiggled himself more so in the bed. Though, as hard as he tried, he could not sleep the moment. Alfred bothering him at such a late hour got to him, words replaying in his head. Though it wasn't until late night that the Brit slept.

"Ah, I see". Francis said matter of factually, analyzing the words and situation critically. The Frenchman hummed, tapping the pencil in his hand on the paper and his desk. All Arthur could do was stay silent and watch Francis as he contemplated an answer. "Sounds like you have quite the situation there Arthur, oui"?

"Yes, I know..", Arthur sighed and paused before continuing to speak. "I am really worried about Alfred. He seems to have been easy on me in the past but now it seems as if he is not willing to take no as an answer. He is more serious and I wish he wasn't".

"Love can make people do some crazy things, it obviously has been dwelling in him for quite some time. You were hurting and are hurting him, caterpillar with the constant rejections and so on".

'I did not mean to, I never thought it would escalate' Arthur repeated in his head. Francis sensed Arthur's attributed plummeting. Deciding to try and console Arthur, he placed his hand on top of Arthur's and smiled. The silence between them was enough to ring Arthur back to reality and in a slightly better mood.

Francis wanted to help, but this seems to be one of those situations where he could not do much. The one offended had to do that works. After deciding to stop taking his pencil, he gave a serious expression to Arthur. "I think you need to make a serious decision, very soon".

"Don't you think I know that"?

"Oui, but I am only emphasizing it. He is obviously proving his love".

"Then why does he make those same jokes with everyone else"?

"..Oh, he does, doesn't he"?

Arthur wrapped his arms around himself and began to slowly rock himself, feeling he pit if his stomach burn and churn in a very unpleasant way. For a moment, it was almost as if he did not know aforesaid in slightest. Arthur could have sworn that Alfred was the talk of the school, and certainly everyone would have known if he was flirting with other people. Other people being; some on his rugby team, cheerleaders, the other hot girls, and someone who just happened to look down. He liked to use his skills if he couldn't use his natural bright attitude, to cheer people up.

Francis sighed and leaned back in his chair. " Arthur, time has made it painstakingly obvious that mythological, supernatural, foreign, outer dimension creatures do not exist. Why not try to take what is given to you? Who ever is lucky enough to be withal attractive students? You. So take it".

"Frog.. I want what I want, and I will wait to get what I want. So be it a week or my whole life, he or she will get the obscure love of my dreams".

Francis only tsked, fearing for Arthur's mental state, then again this was normal for him. Looking deep in Arthur's eyes, he gave a small smile. "Arthur, remember when you suspected I was a demon. Dominate sin of lust"?

"Yes"?

"Oui, it is proven that supernatural mythological creatures do not exist".

"That was only my mere mistake, as well was my misinterpretation"!

"Arty, I'm sure with all your 'years of knowledge', you would tell the difference".

"I am no more than a mere human! Not a fortune teller or an extremist! Only the ones born of such amazing blood or powers can know..". Arthur held his head down, practically feeling ashamed.

"Alright", Francis held his hands up in defeat. "So.. Are you going to come up with something for Alfredo"?

"Come up with something? I've already told Alfred that he and I can't and won't work".

"You can, you just refuse because you wish to stay in your own fantasy Cher". Francis went to writing on the paper that was assigned.

"What? I know it is no fantasy, they exist"! Francis did not respond, he was not pleased with Arthur's life choices. Internally, he was fearing for Arthur's state of mind.

"Sugar bunny, you're staring into space again. What's on your mind"? Matthew inquired.

The Nerd jolted up, frightened that he might be caught by the teacher for slacking when he realized it was only his little Canadian friend, Matthew.

"Oh.. It's just you... Well, I've been in deep thought, and it seems as if.. I'm not sure".

"You can always talk to me, tell me everything"~

"It is a long story, I could shorten it for you".

"Go right on ahead, I'm not anything that isn't ears"~

"Basically your brother wants to take a serious step to being with me but I don't. The frog and Al want me to forget my wishes and just go on with theirs. Al got so protective over my decisions that he called to ye at me last night about me 'eye googling' the new boy in gym-"

"New boy? There are tons of new boys around here".

"Oh.. Well.. He has pale hair, weird violet eyes, pale skin". Arthur rested his palm under his head, which slightly interfered with his glasses setup. A blank expression directed out the window as he spoke.

Matthew 'oh'd' and frowned. "Yeah.. Saw him. He was out outside the school buildings and on a bench on my way to the central to eat. He had his sister clinging to his arm and stuff, people were booing and making fun of them. I never stood around to find out what happened".

"I.. I love his accent". Arthur felt heavily ashamed for admitting such things, but it hadn't been the only time he admitted things to Matthew and neither has Matthew.

"I like his big nose, it looks so nom-able".

Arthur nodded, presenting the Canadian a genuine smile. "Do you suggest anything"?

"All I can say is do what you want. I did, and in happy, somewhat. You can always know the consequences of a situation before acting, and every choice impacts you 1 way or another".

"Do you think something is wrong with me"? Arthur slightly bowed his head shamefully, expecting Matthew to bash him as well.

"Something is wrong with everyone, that would make us equal, which would make us all right and normal since there is no other better form. Being said, you're fine".

_..Best answer I'll get all year..._


End file.
